Save The Day
by Andieke
Summary: With the team in trouble, who'll come to save them. Re post because of some little faults in the characters, but text itself is unchanged.
1. Chapter 1

**This one has been going around in my mind for awhile now and I finally found the setting to put to paper.  
It's probably gonna be a two or three parter, not sure about that one, but I hope you all like it and don't forget to let me know :)**

**All the usual disclaimers still stand!.**

* * *

They were screwed, utterly and totally screwed. It was the only thing she could think off and it took a hold on her, one she didn't want to have as it probably also caused the panic rising inside of her. She had lost track of time, but judging by the little window high above the ceiling it was still night. Not that she would find any sleep , not after being yanked from her bed so roughly, bond and then stuffed inside this room. Her partner had suffered the same treatment and she could see his silhouette just a few feet away from here, leaning against the wall. He wasn't sleeping either but they remained quiet, locked inside their own thoughts and fears.

Up until a few minutes ago, there had been hope, there had been the certainty that a rescue mission would be called up on and that they would walk away from here. Perhaps a little beaten up but alive and in the end that was what mattered to her. But when the door had opened and her heart had jumped up at the joy that rescue was only seconds away, her hopes had been dashed soon. Because rescue wasn't on its way, no au contraire, the one who had to take care of the rescue mission was shoved inside the room as well.

She had wanted to scream, to somehow give a vent to the feeling of frustration running through her, but she had refrained from it. She didn't want to seem weak in front of her team members, but mostly she didn't want to give her captors something to smile about. She was a highly trained special agent, no way this situation would allow for her to crumble under the tension. But it became harder and harder to control her feelings, to control the panic that kept building and building and had reached a high when she saw Sam getting shoved inside the room.

Sam's voice broke the silence, of course he needs to ask about them, about their well being and of course his question is directed to her partner first. Her partner for the operation, the one and only G Callen. Why she found herself in this situation without her normal partner was something she didn't want to dwell up on, it hurt too much. So she tells him she's alright, keeping far away from the '_I'm fine' _ as they all know that when she uses that she's anything but fine. It's on the tip of her tongue, but bites it down, especially after hearing the tremor in Sam's voice and the sudden realization hits her.

For all the experience Sam has, she suddenly realizes he's in the same position as she is. It's the first time they have gone out undercover, deep undercover without the proper back up, both far away from devices such as coms and camera buttons as the knowledge that people who they could trust were just mere minutes away. It's the first time that both of them wandered out there with only each other as back up and it had failed. Somehow their cover had been blown without them finding out before it was too late, but then again that usually was the case. But the gang they had to infiltrate had been not your average run of the mill gang and they hadn't been able to bring their usual equipment. They had gone in alone, spending three weeks among them and well truth be told had nothing to show for their efforts. Au contraire, having your cover blown and yourself captured was the opposite of a successful mission.

That brought her automatically to memories she didn't want to relive, didn't want to have wandering through her mind. Mainly because they didn't do anything to calm the panic inside of her, no they only served to heighten the panic and it also brought along another feeling she didn't want to face, the feeling of being scared, well let's face it, shitless. Kensi Marie Blye, the highly trained special agent within NCIS was scared shitless and pretty much ready to admit it to anyone who would ask.

There were others who knew about this mission and who, hopefully would be alerted sooner or later that something had gone wrong. But truth be told there was only one other person out there who she could think off. It was the person who should have been by her side in the first place if things hadn't turned out the way they had. And while she respects Callen's experiences at undercover, she's almost sure they wouldn't be in this situation with him beside her. No he made his living out of missions like this and had always managed to come back alive. He did need some rescue from time to time, but still he was among them and that had to show for something.

She could only curse herself for not thinking about that earlier, to actually think first and react later, especially when it came to him. Marty Deeks, her goofy, 'I'll drive you nuts' partner. They had been working together for three years now and still she found it hard to give him the credit he deserved and quite frankly she had been surprised he had stayed around for that long. Because in her life, the men in it, usually left her after a while, or at least that was what she had been telling herself. It only took a situation like this, inside a new environment and a big screw up to shed some new lighting. Apart from Jack, no man in her life had left her willingly, no she pushed and pushed until they gave up on her and left. But Deeks seems to be immune to her pushing, well at least until three weeks ago. Right now, she's not too sure he's still in her camp, ready to do whatever she needed him to do.

'_Well if you can do it, I'm pretty sure the entire world can do it as well'_  
What had possessed her to speak those words, and use that harsh tone was beyond her. She had even known it to be a mistake the second the words left her mouth but pride had prohibited her to make excuses. He had only been trying to help, picking up on her insecurities. But she had taken it all the wrong way, the sudden need to prove herself worthy of the task given to her by Hetty. Now, thinking back on it, he hadn't been telling her she wasn't worthy of it. It was just what a partner, much more experienced partner at said mission would do. Help her on her way, guide her through the mission and pointing out what could go wrong and how she could get those situations turned around and into her advantage. He had finally been ready to open up about this past, as an undercover agent with LAPD and she had shut him down hard.

His demeanor had changed instantly, the telltale flicker in his eyes had died down. He had become the poster boy for built up anger, but she had refused to acknowledge that. She had just turned around on her heels and had gone off to prepare herself for the mission. One of the biggest, if not the biggest mistake of her life. Because by doing that, she had allowed him to stew in his anger, to let it take total control of him. The results of that had been clear when she had come back, ready to go. Hetty stared her down, with a tin line replacing her mouth and Callen not his usually happy self, but still she had ignored it all. It wasn't her fault her partner acted like a child from time to time.

Now three weeks of finding nothing, making no progress at all later and to boot getting themselves captured, the realization hits home. He hadn't been acting like a child, she had. She never dealt good with people telling her what to do, almost always taking it as a personal attack as if she wasn't good enough. Hetty and Nate had pointed that out to her from time to time and she had tried to keep that urge under control. With Sam and Callen it didn't pose as much as a problem as their experience was clear to see and she did have respect for that. With Deeks it had been different though, maybe it was because they were of similar age, him only a couple of years older, maybe because he was just a cop and she was a special agent? Only the past three years had shown that Deeks was as good as the rest of them and while he didn't go through the training they had, he possessed the skill to make it out there. Deeks knew what is was to be on his own out there, with no back up what so ever and yet he always came back home, back to her. And now she had blown that, just like their cover had been blown. For once he had actually something worth to say and she blew him off, like a little child that shouldn't be heard.

Her heart rate went up a few notches, not from excitement but from being afraid, very afraid. The past few months she hadn't been what you could call the perfect partner and while the new year like so often promised a new start, they hadn't taken it. Forgetting about his birthday caused an already rocky start, but then making fun of him from staying in contact with old defendants of him and later also making fun of his past as public defender had brought that anywhere but near to a fresh start. Add to that the insult she had thrown at him before this operation and truth be told, if the roles were reversed she wouldn't come to rescue him. And that is what she was suddenly so afraid of, the fact that even his loyalty he felt to the team, to her, wouldn't be enough to pull him in and to get him to set out and rescue them. And in the end, if they didn't make it out of here alive, it wouldn't be on him but on her. If only she knew how to work together, actually work together instead of pretending they wouldn't be here in this situation.

Hours later and she had been somewhat asleep. But the noise of footsteps coming their ways wakes her up and she can see the other two tense and somewhat prepare themselves. Well as much as they can in their positions, hands tied behind their back and bruised from the rough handling they had received. But still they weren't going to go down without a fight and thats why she steels herself as they can hear the door open, ready to jump at any change to get out of this mess.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

As she sits in her car, watching the building across the street, she feels she's hesitant to get out. Henrietta Lange's life is filled with regrets. Most can be explained away by reason, by the need for survival, often it was her or the other that would walk away. But what had happened three weeks ago was a regret and not one to be explained away so easily. She had let herself be carried by emotions, by the fact that the three were with the team longer. Yet everyone knew he, as in Mr. Deeks was the best for the job. But the eruption between the two partners and then Mr. Deeks requesting to be pulled off the case had tossed everything out of the window. She had allowed Kensi, and later Callen to convince her they could do the job and under normal circumstances they would have had. But this wasn't a normal situation and now they were seemingly paying for it. There is only way forward now and it was time she took that road. Too much time had been lost already.

Making her way over to his home she wondered if he had seen her, just a half an hour earlier when he had come back from his surfing trip. Arriving at his door and finding it ajar her question had been answered. He had seen her and yet had managed to let her in the dark until the last moment. It didn't surprise her, he was good, really good.

He's showing no sign that he knows she has entered the room, but she knows he knows she's there. She hasn't seen him in the past three weeks, and while she hadn't told him to go back to LAPD for the time being, she hadn't called him back either. She had understood the need to get away from them, but she had also hoped that those three weeks would have been able the let the anger die down. But when he opens his mouth and clearly tells her that whatever it is, he's not at all interested she can tell he's still angry with her, with the entire team. It will make her task a little more difficult, but still she's not prepared to leave here without reaching her goal.

'Mr. Deeks' she breaks the silence as she enters his vision, he ignores her though, pretending to be engrossed in the show playing on TV.  
'I'm here to ask for you help' she continues, pretending she doesn't notice the obvious ignoring from his part. Something flickers over his face, but he's got control she'll have to grant him that. He's also acting like a petulant child and she wants to tell him that as well, but refrains from it. While it makes her task a little more difficult, she can't blame him for feeling like this.

'Mr. Deeks, you are a valuable asset to this team and that's why I have come here, personally to ask for your help.' This time there is a reaction as his eyes shift from the television to her face.

'Really? You might want to inform your team on that insight. Should save you the trip to come here and save your investment.' He tells her and she can hear the coldness in his voice, but beside anger she can also pick up the hurt he's feeling. There is more going on here than that meets the eye, but she needs to put that on the backburner for now.

'Mr. Deeks, I intend to do that the second I know they are safe and sound back inside the mission. Because that's why I'm here, I'm not here to ask for your help for me, but for the team. We believe them to be in serious trouble.'  
She has him now, she knows that and she also knows he knows that and she's pretty sure he knows that she knows that he knows he can't say no right now. His loyalty will always win over the anger and the hurt. He's just not the person to let the rest of them down, no matter how many times they'll let him down. She can't help but think there'll be a time she has to let him go, to let him go back to what he was, if only to protect him from himself and his need to put himself in danger to help the others.

'So, the invincible three need my help?' His smile is cynical and while she wants to slap him, she lets it go by like nothing happened. He'll say yes, they both know it, but she also knows he needs to get this out of his system and most importantly he needs to make the decision himself. She needs him to get up from the couch by his own, not because she ordered him to do so.

'Yes, they are in dire need of rescue and I believe you are the best person for the job.'

'What if I have this unexplainable urge to decline the invitation.' He replies.

'Well then I suppose you're not the man I thought you would be.' Despite knowing all she does and be willingly to let him stew a little, to somewhat throw his toys, she doesn't have all day and beside a little emotional blackmail never hurts. Silence fills the room and when he looks away from her, she makes her retreat.

She hasn't reached the door when he calls out to her, telling her to stop. As she turns she can see him getting his stuff and make his way over to the door. A small smile forms around her lips, the original plan is now coming in to play. But the smile doesn't last long as he informs her it's time for Nick Taylor to come out of hiding. She can see the anger, but also the angst beneath the outer mask he wears and she's not sure what way that is pointed. To the team that once again counts on him to save the day or the fact that he needs to revive a old alias, once again one he doesn't seem to like one bit.

At OPS he's silent as Nell and Eric tell him everything they know and what they suspect has happened last night. And he's a bit surprised by how little info they have for the moment. But soon he berates himself, this is a deep undercover operation, one with little to no communication to base camp. Nell and Eric kept an eye on the surroundings, the premises of the gang, a huge house outside LA and the house Sam had been staying. There had been unusual activity at night around the last place that had caught their attention and when they played the video for him, he could understand.  
A group of men were seen entering the house, only to exit a couple of minutes later, clearly dragging something along. By the size of it, it had to be Sam and if they had gotten to him, there was no way they wouldn't have gotten to Callen and Kensi, they were actually living on the estate for the time being. Something had gone wrong big time and he felt a little pang of guilty raise up inside of him.

If only he hadn't let Kensi's childish play get the better of him, he would never have requested to be removed from the operation and he would have been by her side. Callen would have been with Sam and somehow he's sure their covers wouldn't have been blown. He would have known what to do and how to handle the situation. Yea it might sound a little cocky, but this was his territory , this was his playground and he knew it like the back of his hand. He had faced a lot of dangerous situations, changeable situations but up until now he had always managed to escape. Okay sometimes with the help of others, but he had always managed to walk away and be ready for a next one.

The last three weeks had been hell. He had been torn between worry and anger. He had defied Hetty by simply announcing he would go back to LAPD for the time being, feeling he could do more there then here, just sitting on the sideline. He had expected her to turn up at his place, demanding to come back, but she hadn't. Perhaps it had been the plan to let him cool down, not that it worked. But it also meant he placed himself on the outside and therefore hadn't received any information. Well not until an hour ago when she had come to his place and told him they needed his help.

In the past three weeks there had been moments where he was ready to go back, to crawl back there and beg for forgiveness and for his place again. But anger and pride had won out time after time. If they believed they didn't need him, well he wasn't going to be in their way.

Well he never was one to keep his resolves and one word from Hetty had him pretty much running behind her. Oh he had tried to deceive her, but had also known she knew he couldn't say no. She knew him to well to know he wouldn't let them in harm's way. Even when he wasn't sure he wanted to stay within the team, he wouldn't want to be known as the one who let them down.

So that's why he's sitting inside a beaten up, old pickup truck, driving towards the estate held by the gang. His mindset fully on Nick Taylor. The more gentle, loving demeanor of Marty Deeks had been left behind, had been seemingly erased the minute he stepped out of the Mission and into the truck. He was Nick Taylor, a low life who made his money on the wrong side of the line. A scumbag who didn't mind a little torture to get what he wanted and that had become his trademark. He cleaned up the mess for others and that was gonna be his way in this time.

As before his reputation was enough to open doors and the second he got out of the car, one ran inside to find their leader. That was why he found himself faced with Nestor, an older man and the one who ruled here.

'Well, well didn't think we would see you again so soon.'

'and yet here I am.' Nick replies. There is a little tense moment between the two, as often the relationship, the understanding between criminals rested on fragile trust, trust that could easily be broken.

' And what brings you here.' Nestor finally asks, breaking the silence between the two men.

'Money, or more the lack of. ' Nick clarifies, ' I came to see if you had some work for me.'

Nestor eyed him, really taxing him.

'And what if I don't have any for the moment?'

It took everything inside of him to remain Nick for that moment, he couldn't seem too eager, couldn't afford to know the other had work for him, so he remained quiet for a moment. A moment to push Deeks back to the background, back in his little hiding place and let Nick take over once more.

'Well, I suppose I'll have to try my luck somewhere else.' He answers and starts to turn again.

He hasn't gone that very far until he can hear Nestor calling him back and admitting that he has indeed work for him. The last statement had done its job, but letting slip Nick was prepared to go somewhere else, to someone else he had placed Nestor on a possible hit list and with him being the executioner. There was no loyalty among them, Nick answered to the one who paid the most and up until the moment it had been Nestor and his gang. But Nick had no trouble switching sides, as long as there was a hand to feed him dollar bills he was on board. Nestor couldn't do anything else then to let him, just to save his behind.

Nestor led him inside the huge house. As expected and like he remembered from his former dealings with this man, the prisoners were kept down in the basement. Opening the door slowly, he slowly saw the three people inside the room. Three pair of eyes stare at him and he just looks back, but not really seeing anything. The only thing he sees is the need to remove this people from here.

The only conversation to be heard is between him and Nestor. After awhile they agree on a prize and he accepts the job. With a little flick of his hand he commands some of Nestor's men and give them their tasks. They are not going to like the treatment, but he couldn't care less, he's not getting paid to be nice.

* * *

**This is the second and middle part of the story. Next one will be the last one and a closure :)  
****Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry it took such a long time to update. But in my defense I had a lot on my plate the last few weeks and a giantic writers block on this one. I have tried many ways to end this story, tried different approaches. In the end it became this one, I do hope you like it!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, the followers,... They really make my day and I do love them all. So you'll know what to do :)**

* * *

She doesn't deal well with failure, okay rephrase that, she doesn't deal with failures period. Failures are best forgotten, pushed to the back of your mind, let alcohol do the trick and lead you into a dreamless slumber. Usually only worked for the night, but still that had been her routine when things went badly, when things didn't go her way and she couldn't do anything about it.

This failure had presented itself as a white envelope lying on Hetty's desk. Nothing to be suspicious about, well not if the envelope hadn't bore her partners handwriting and it being addressed to Hetty. It could only mean one thing and the only thing she had feared the most.

The anger had risen up, but it has been a panic fueled anger at herself. She stood to lose the best thing that ever happened to her and she couldn't deal with it. Shouldn't have to deal with it, if she had behaved herself.

She feels like a gigantic black hole had opened up beneath her and was drawing her in with all its might. She fights hard against it, but sometimes she wants to let go, to let her be sucked in and let the hole erase everything from her mind, from her life. But whenever that thought enters her mind, it become a reason to fight harder. She doesn't want to forget, despite the hurt she is feeling right now. Because erasing everything, erasing him from her life also means she has to give up on the good times they shared. And she's not ready to face that, she doubts she'll ever be ready to lose him. She doesn't want to give up on her team, on their partnership, on the unnamed thing between them. Truthfully she wants to find out what the thing means, where it might lead them. For the first time he entered her life, she's knows, she's absolute sure about it. He's her everything. While she's not sure what that means exactly, how and on what level he's her everything, there is one thing she's sure off. She doesn't want to lose him, doesn't want to give up on them.

It still takes a good hour before she musters up the guts to get up and head out. While everything is clear inside her mind, it's another thing to actually do it, to actually go and see him. He's usually the one that takes the first step, the one who knocks on the door late at night with some snacks in hand. He usually knows the trick to get her to talk, to vent whatever is troubling her. Now it's her time to return to favor, to show up at his place and try to find out what's really going on (although she has a good idea ) and to get him to open up.

But it has always been his thing and she never really paid any attention, figuring he would always be there to help her out of a tight spot. Figured he would always be there when she can't sleep, can't shake of a bad case and needed that shoulder to cry on. Not that she actually ever shed any tears, she always felt relieved when he had been around, had held her trough the night and allowed her to go to sleep. Kensi Blye, however is not a coward and while it scares the hell out of her, she's in the car on her way over. She briefly thinks about stopping for some snacks, but decides against it. She wants it to be her, to be the very reason he sits down and listens to her, not because she bought his love with donuts.

His front door come in to view and she really has to fight the reflex to turn and run. If she does, she'll lose him and that's even worse. So she knocks and braces herself.

It's close to a minute before the door opens. She fears he's ignoring her, but when he finally does opens the door, she realizes he didn't. Well not this time anyway. His still wet hair and the little wet spots on his shirt tells her she interrupted the end of his shower routine.

They stand there, looking at each other. Not a word is spoken but it gives her the time to look at him, to really look at him and see if she can see the man behind the mask. What she sees is anger mixed with hurt. It only adds fuel to her fire, to her fear. She has only witnessed her partner 's anger a few times in their partnership, but she knows to be careful. That side, a side he works hard to keep hidden, to keep under control, is the only thing that's is true to his father and it can be dangerous. So she doesn't barge inside but asks if she can. He doesn't respond, well not with words, but he does stand aside leaving room for her to enter.

The inside of his apartment is clean, nothing unexpected there, he's borderline OCD on that. It's so different from hers, but every time she walks in her, spends a good deal of the night here, it feels like home, a place where she's always welcome. Well perhaps not today, but she's death set on changing that.

'You can't do it.' she says as she turns to face him. He still standing near the now closed front door.

'I can't of you won't let me?' he replies.

She looks away. She would give pretty much everything to make him change her mind, to make him listen to her, but she knows she can't. He's his own man, he can make the decisions he wants or feels like.

'I can't make you.' She starts, willing herself to look at him for the next part.  
'But I'm asking you not to do it.'

For the first time she's here something else shows on his face. He's definitely surprised.

'really, and why's that?'

She has no answer, simply because she doesn't know. There is so much going on in her head, so many conflicting emotions she finds it hard to concentrate on one thing, on finding an answer to his question. It takes too long however and she can see a shift inside of him. Like he's steeling himself for the next part.

'I'm pretty sure Hetty will find you another partner in no time. Probably someone with the adapt training not to shame you. You'll be just fine.' He says, his voice hard and emotionless.

She knows shock must be plastered on her face, she can feel her mouth fall open a tiny bit before she's back on control. Her anger spikes , she can feel the anger rising, the anger because once again he puts himself down, pretends he's worth nothing. If he only knew the truth, how they all owe their lives to him. And she's never ashamed of needing to work with him. Actually she loves it, secretly loves the way the people look at them, look at her, the jealousy clearly written on their faces. There is a lot she feels where he's concerned, but never shame.

'I don't want to.' She says.

'fair enough, but I do believe it's time I do what I want.' He reaches for the door when saying this. His intentions are clear and she can feel herself walk towards it.

Tears well up, but she fights them. She doesn't want him to see them, although what she really wants is him walking over to her and engulf her in his strong arms. It has become her safe haven, her place to breathe. While she usually puts up a fight, not letting him close she secretly craves for his care, for his voice in her ears telling her everything will be alright. She knows he can do it, will do it, she's been in the position before. Mostly quite drunk or depressed but she remembers every single time he did. The open door comes closer and now her entire being screams and fights against her will. She doesn't want to leave, doesn't want to turn away from the best thing she ever has and yet she's walking towards the door, her pace somewhat steady.

It's only when she's in the opening that she comes to a halt, where her mind seemingly lets her heart in control. She's on the doorstep and she knows that the next step will take her out of his life forever. He can't blame her for taking her time to do this, to contemplate everything behind this move, the repercussions of this move. The sunlight hits her, and the reality hits as well. If she does this, if she actually walks away he's gone forever. And she doesn't want that, she can't have that, will not survive that. So she turns around and looks him straight in the eye.

' NO' it comes out far stronger then she planned, but it has everything in it, her determination to see this truth, the anger, the fear, the hurt, everything she is and everything she feels is put inside those two letters and he can feel it. The way he steps back a little, the shock and surprise written all over her face.

'I'm not doing this, I'm not walking away from you. I'll not let you shut me out and make me go away. You hear me?'

'Really? I ask you one thing and it's too much?' come his reply. 'Why does it always have to be the way you want it? The way you see it? The great Miss Blye, always ready to kick your ass, always ready to make someone else feel inferior just because she likes to, because she feels like. Well let me tell you something. I have had enough. If you can't see me for who I am, for what I can be and do, I don't see a point in working with you.'

His words hurt, carve right through her soul. Is that really how he see her, how he sees their relationship? She can't think about it as it hurts too much. His assessment, obviously from anger isn't far from the truth. She only has to think about what she said to him just three weeks ago, it had been the epicenter of her feeling all great and superior. While she always demands respect for the things she's done and has reached, she's never gives it back. Not to him anyway. She expects him to be there for her, to pretty much wait on her every need and demand. Even in this situation she has expected something from him, some submissive actions to make her feel good. The fact that he would react differently, not according to her plan hasn't entered her mind and is once again an example of how this relationship has shifted, how she controls and he follows.

She knows she's bossy around him, needs to be to conceal her true emotions. She can't, or couldn't have him notice her feelings, her emotions and for what? Only to anger him further, up until the point she openly questioned his abilities? On a part of their profession where he's simply the more skilled one, the more experienced one? It clearly backfired. She had kept everything at bay, hidden behind a mask of bossiness not to hurt their relationship, their unnamed thing. But she forgot one thing, one important thing and it's now biting back with a vengeance. Underneath his laid back image of a careless surfer dude, hides an emotional wreck, a little boy who needed to shoot his own father to survive and who had been abandoned by everyone. And while he is more stable than her, a part of him does care, that does let the playful teasing get to him. And she realized that for her to save this relation, to make him see she's worth fighting for, worth being around, she needs to open up. She can't assume he knows what he means to her, it's clear he doesn't know, doesn't realize. She needs to tell him the truth.

'Deeks, Marty, I, ….' Words seemingly fail her, the way his ocean blue eyes look at her, pierce right through her soul and all the defenses she put up there. He's not helping her by looking at her, but he does remain silent. Perhaps he does feel her need to say something to her. Her mouth runs dry, her tongue stuck, but she has to do it, she has to say it, otherwise everything will be lost.

'I came here to ask you not to resign, not to leave the team. I do realize we and mostly me are not in the position to make those demands. You have every right to be angry, every right to question our motives and our loyalty to you. Loyalty that does exist, we're just not good at showing it. But that's not the main reason why I'm here. I came here to tell you I'm sorry for everything I said to you that could possibly have hurt you or make you feel any less. Because you're not. If the last three weeks have told me something, is that I need to learn to shut my mouth and pay attention. There is still a lot to learn and I should take those chances when they present themselves, not throw them away.'

'Kens, …' he tries to butt in, but she silences him. She won't be able to continue if he does. Besides at this moment she doesn't deserve to be consoled by him.

'There is something else, something else I need you to know, and that's the second reason I'm here. My own reason, maybe the most important reason for asking you not to resign, not to turn away from me is quite simple. I can't do it without you. I can't face the reality of this job, the things we need to do without you at my side. I used think I didn't need anyone, but I do need people, just not any people. I need you around, you're my safest place to hide.'

He's at her side in less than a second, a calloused thumb wipes away the tears she hasn't noticed falling on her face. He doesn't say anything, just pulls her close and takes her in his arms. The one place where she wants to be. She lets her tears run freely, letting herself go. His hand starts to circle on her back, she can hear him say that everything well be alright.

They still have a long way to go but she's ready to take it, to walk down this road with him and see where they'll end up. As long as they are together, have each other to fall back on, she knows everything will be alright one day. He really saved her day a few days ago, he really is her savior and above all, he really is her safest place to hide.

* * *

**It took a lot out of me, but I did feel this was the right ending.  
Let me know what you think!**


End file.
